


Room for Two

by binukot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, taeten - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binukot/pseuds/binukot
Summary: Taeyong, Ten, and feelings.





	1. Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first TaeTen fic! I hope you'll look at it kindly. :)

Taeyong walks into the practice room. He licks his lips, seeing Ten leaning on the wall by the speakers, his expression stoic, eyes focused on his phone. "Ten Ten!" He calls out in a sing song manner.

Ten looks up, his face instantly bright. "Hyung." He beams with his pearly white teeth.

Taeyong cracks a smile. "Are you that happy to see me?" He slings an arm on the younger's shoulders.

"No." Ten's expression changes in an instant.

Taeyong nudges him with a small hip swing.

Ten chuckles, amused.

"What are you doing?" Taeyong peers over Ten's shoulder. "Youtube?"

Ten nods. "I'm really into this cooking channel these days."

"Ah." Taeyong nods, watching the video. His eyes travel to Ten, his features more defined up-close. He blinks, noticing his soft eyes, sharp nose, and thin cherry pink lips, pursed as he concentrates on the video. "Ten." He softly calls his name.

"Hm." Ten keeps his eyes on his phone.

"Ten." He calls out again in the same gentle tone.

Ten turns, noticing the eyes fixed on him. He looks at Taeyong, his eyes unwavering. "What?" Ten asks, not quite curious but feeling the need to fill the silence.

Taeyong's eyes move from Ten's lips to his eyes, then back to his lips.

Ten wets his bottom lip, waiting for a response.

Taeyong's eyes linger on the supple lips before him.

Ten cocks his head. He waves his hand in front of Taeyong's face. "Hyung. What is it?" He asks, now curious.

Taeyong swallows, a thought crossing his mind, for the first time. He chuckles nervously, peeling his eyes away.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Ten scrunches his eyebrows.

Taeyong shakes his head, looking ahead. He bites his lower lip, the image of Ten's lips flashing in his head.

Ten eyes him, as if trying to comprehend his behavior. "Are you hungry?"

Taeyong turns to Ten.

"Did the video make you hungry?" His eyes sparkle as if he knows he hit the mark.

Taeyong nods. "Looks delicious." His focus on the luscious lips now formed into a smile.

 

It's almost a week after the thought came to him. Taeyong sits on a plastic chair, his elbow rests on the table, hand on his mouth.

Ten walks into the room, mood bubbly as soon as he sees Taeyong.

"Ten!" Taeyong calls him over on reflex.

Ten sits beside him. "We'll have a live today?"

Taeyong nods, noticing Ten's pale chest and exposed collar bones, his brown dress shirt unbuttoned at the top. His jaw tenses up, the same feeling from several days ago coming back to him. He brings his attention to the schedule at hand. "Any concepts you'd like to do for later?"

"Hmm." Ten taps his fingers on the table. "It's going to be a long talk right?"

"About 30 minutes or an hour?" Taeyong plays with his bottom earing.

Ten puffs up his cheeks, his lower lip pouting as he thinks. "Mukbang? Like a snack?"

"Cake?" Taeyong suggests.

Ten smiles. "Of course. Hyung and his obsession with pastries."

Taeyong chuckles, feeling a bit too happy about Ten's remark. "Shall we?" He stands. "I know a place."

"Your favorite cafe?" Ten walks beside him.

"Where else?" Taeyong's grin lingers, his mind beginning to wander and imagine more than what's on the surface.

"Okay! I've always wanted to go."

Taeyong nibbles on his lower lip, the other's interest playing with his feelings. He looks at Ten curiously.

"I always see you eating their pastries and you often boast about how good they are." Ten's lips almost pout. "Got me curious."

Taeyong's lips curl up. "Too cute." He blurts out.

"Hm?" Ten looks at Taeyong.

Taeyong's face flushes.

Ten grins, a slight pink on his cheeks. "Did you just say I'm cute?"

Taeyong holds his breath, unable to take his eyes off the now more adorable expression on Ten's face, sparkly eyes, and his signature blinding smile. "It's no secret." He manages to say.

Ten looks ahead, smile frozen, ears burning red.

Taeyong takes a deep breath. "I always thought you were cute." Taeyong carefully studies Ten's expression.

Ten's wide smile disappears, eyes in thought. "I remember." Ten plays with the white string bracelet on his wrist. "So cute I'm like a younger sister."

Taeyong’s eyes widen. He scratches the back of his neck. "Did I offend you when I said that?"

"It was a long time ago, Hyung." The response is curt, silent.

"Sorry." Taeyong stops walking and gently holds the hem of Ten's long sleeves, like a child holding on to his parent.

Ten turns to look at him, an endearing smile on his face. "Why are you being so serious? It was a long time ago."

"I..." Taeyong starts to explain himself.

Ten looks him in the eye. "Hyung. It's okay."

Taeyong swallows his words.

Ten grabs his hand. "Come on. We still have a Live to do."

Taeyong looks at Ten's frame, pulling him forward, his hand on his, just like that time they were still rookies. Taeyong allows himself to be dragged, enjoying the moment a little too much but also feeling conscious about that small remark he'd said in the past.

Ten releases his hold on Taeyong's hand as soon as they reach their destination. He pushes the glass door, a single bell welcoming them.

Taeyong walks toward the counter, his hand still feeling the little warmth from Ten's slender fingers.

Ten stands beside him, reading through the selection of drinks printed above the counter.

"Should I order for you?" Taeyong offers.

Ten ponders. "Hmm." He glances at Taeyong. "Alright. Surprise me."

Taeyong leans toward Ten. "Coffee?"

Ten shakes his head. "Maybe later after the Live."

"Okay okay. Something light." He picks out two bottles of drinks from the cooler then scans the selection in the cake display. He orders two different pastries and picks some macaroons from the basket on the counter. "Good?" He asks for Ten's approval.

Ten lifts his thumb up and takes out his phone, snapping a picture of the decorative lighting that seemed to interest him.

"Let's go." Taeyong holds Ten's wrist.

Ten matches his stride, eyes still glued to the phone, finger swiping. "Look." He shows him a picture of a lightbulb inside a clear glass globe, green plants adorning the wall behind it. "Pretty."

Taeyong nods, noticing Ten's pleased expression.

The walk back starts out silent, their shoulders occasionally bumping. Taeyong is bringing the boxed slice of cake and Ten is bringing a paper bag of other goodies.

"What are we going to talk about again?" Ten breaks the silence.

"Nothing really."

"Nothing? That's hard."

Taeyong teasingly responds. "I know right? How are we going to keep it interesting for half an hour?"

Ten playfully slaps Taeyong's back. "Hyung, you're supposed to know more about this than me."

"Oh yeah." He takes a deep breath. "It's okay. Let's just wing it." He grins.

"Hyung!" Ten protests in an almost panic, a slap landing on Taeyong's arm.

Taeyong laughs. "I'm kidding!" He squeezes Ten's arm reassuringly. "You said we'll do a mukbang. We can start there."

Ten looks at him in thought, as if playing it in his head. "Okay okay." He says after a quick moment, like the plan's registered in his memory.

Taeyong's lip curls, amused at this very Ten way of processing information. He muses to himself, realizing all the little things he's noticing about the younger. He wonders and quickly pushes the thought back, seeing the company building up ahead. He didn't have time for such thoughts right now.

As soon as they arrive back at the building, they settle on the white table in the practice room, setting the food neatly behind the camera. Ten runs to the bathroom, a quick pang of stress hitting him.

Taeyong sits on his designated chair, tapping the table as he waits for his partner.

Ten comes back from the bathroom, his hands on his sides like a stiff robot.

"You alright?" He eyes Ten.

Ten nods, sitting beside him.

"Just relax, ok?" Taeyong rubs Ten's back.

Ten looks at Taeyong, head nodding and looking like he's holding his breath.

Taeyong lets out a snicker.

Ten laughs, his nerves getting the best of him.

Taeyong moves closer, his torso on Ten's shoulder, pulling him in a semi hug.

Ten takes a deep breath, a small smile on his lips, feeling calmer, his eyes on Taeyong.

"Ready?"

"Yes." Ten says with a determined nod.

Taeyong starts the Live. Everything goes smoothly as they set the mood and introduce their concept of eating snacks. Taeyong can't help but smile, impressed by Ten's ability to deliver. Four minutes in and they start eating the macaroons.

"It's not chocolate, but it's good." Taeyong comments about his macaroon.

"What is it?" Ten asks.

"What about yours? Is it vanilla?" Taeyong watches as Ten's teeth sink into the macaroon.

"This is vanilla." He confirms.

"Do you want to try this?" Taeyong brings the macaroon to Ten's mouth but quickly retracts his hand, a shy smile on his lips and a blush on his cheeks, realizing their hands were about to cross as Ten also tries to feed him the vanilla macaroon.

Ten grins, seeing Taeyong giggle. "Why? Hyung, try this." Ten grabs Taeyong's hand and takes the macaroon, giving the other to Taeyong. "Okay." He takes a bite and exclaims. "Tiramisu! It's tiramisu."

"Ah it's tiramisu." Taeyong responds but the thoughts he pushed back at the start of their schedule floods in. He tries his best to keep his composure, but his body moves on its own, seeking more contact. He inches closer to Ten, shoulder to shoulder and head to head when the opportunity arises. Taeyong glances at Ten every so often, as if getting his fill for the day. He switches seats with Ten and while looking at comments, he can't help but notice Ten's clear complexion, his smooth skin, his long neck, his collar bones, and his chest, a tease with that slight exposure and the contrast of the black necklace dangling on his skin. Oh how he wishes he could trade places with that jewelry. Taeyong pauses, the thought loud in his head. He quickly turns to Ten and with his own fingers, he tries to cover up the tempting site. "They said you should button up your shirt." He chuckles, attempting to mask his beating heart.

Ten's eyes squint like half-moons, shy, and he buttons up, apologizing to the fans.

"Isn't there a really revealing scene?" Taeyong mentions, remembering he'd seen Ten half naked a few weeks ago, dressed in black fitting pants, a sleek coat, and a makeshift corset.

Ten places a hand on his back, facing him. "Hyung, that's a secret." His eyes are on Taeyong.

Taeyong's eyes are on Ten, the clear image of his sexy appearance distracting him. "Oh uhm." He realizes he's digging his own grave by thinking of that moment. "Did I say something important?" He tries to cover up the spoiler.

They move on and talk about what else to do to make the broadcast fun, eat cake, dance, read comments, talk about the past, dancing, and first impressions.

“What was Ten’s first impression like?” Taeyong reads a fan’s comment, sincerely thinking about what it was like meeting him for the first time.

Ten smiles fondly, remembering the past. “Everyone said I was scary.” He looks at Taeyong, waiting for a response.

“You?” Taeyong’s eyes are elsewhere, still in the middle of recalling.

“That’s not true! Wasn’t my first impression really nice?” Ten attempts to defend his past self.

“You?” Taeyong now looks at Ten.

“Yeah.” Ten’s eyes are expectant but also ready to be shot down with a negative answer about his past  self.

“I really liked you from the start.” Taeyong then quickly looks away, shy about his somewhat sudden confession. He folds his arms on his chest, feeling self-conscious.

“I asked another member how I looked.” Ten continues. “Mark said I looked like a gangster.”

“Really?” Taeyong can’t help but laugh, finding it totally unlike his impression of the younger. “Do you know the expression ‘gorgeous’?”

Ten shakes his head, eyes completely on Taeyong.

“It means that you were bright.” Taeyong cannot help himself from giving more praises. “You were really bright. You really liked to practice dancing, so we practiced a lot together.” He recalls a dance they worked on. “We practiced dancing together.” He twists his arms into a pretzel, feeling shy.

“You taught me a lot about dancing.” Ten recalls with him.

“I used to teach you back then.”

“Yeah.” Ten agrees.

“But now, Ten teaches me.” He looks at the camera, proud of what he said and for what Ten has accomplished.

Ten’s mouth is ajar, surprised at the compliment. “Thank you.” He clasps his hands together and bows at Taeyong.

Taeyong bows.

They share a smile.

“We’re both developing with time.” Taeyong confirms his and Ten’s growth, assuring the younger that they are on the right track.

“Ok! Let’s go!” Ten exclaims, pumped up.

They share a friendly high five and handshake, both feeling warm in the heart.

Taeyong then continues to give more praise for Ten, enjoying his wide smile. In the middle of all that, a curiosity strikes in him. “I forgot to ask this question.” He begins, his finger on his lips, feeling apprehensive about the question he’s about to ask. “Yes.” As if giving himself the go signal. He faces Ten. “What was your first impression of me?” He throws it out there, his other hand anxiously planted on his knee.

Ten chuckles.

“Why?” Taeyong is taken aback. He did not expect to get a laugh.

“The real version?” Ten manages to say in the middle of laughing.

“Huh?” He looks away. “Yes, the real version.” He fidgets with the edge of the table.

Ten pauses to think, still struggling to keep from laughing.

“It’s that bad?” Taeyong looks at him, concerned and feeling a little hurt with the response he’s getting.

“You know…” Ten finally comes up with an answer. “I was eating alone when I first joined SM.”

Taeyong swallows, nervous to hear what the other will reveal about his past self.

“You entered the room.”

“The restaurant?” he interrupts, prolonging his agony.

“Yes, the restaurant.” Ten responds, a wide smile on his face, clearly amused at the memory.

“In the basement?” Taeyong inquires further.

“In the basement.” Ten confirms. “I couldn’t speak Korean back then.”

Taeyong looks around, almost dying in anticipation, a shy smile on his lips, his fingers fidgeting with whatever it can touch.

“You came in front of me…”

He brings his attention back to Ten.

“…and said ‘Hey!’” Ten imitates his past action, his neck lunging forward.

Taeyong jerks back, surprised. “Why?” His nervous laugh resurfaces.

Ten continues to imitate him. “Hi. What do you think of me?” He finishes with a chuckle.

“What? I asked you that?” Taeyong is in disbelief.

Ten nods, his hand on his chin. “Yes, you did.”

“I did? Why?”

Ten shakes his head. “I’m not sure.”

“No way.” Taeyong hangs his head, refusing to accept the memory. “No way. I am very quiet when I first meet people.”

Ten agrees and explains that he only remembers one part clearly and not all the others he asked because he barely knew Korean then.

Taeyong ponders and shifts the topic to something else, flustered that he apparently did something so bold before. He takes a bite of cake and listens to Ten, his ears tuning out whatever he’s saying and his eyes only focusing on how animated he is talking about the past. The conversation then leads to other topics, they take selfies, and read comments. Taeyong once again finds himself struggling to make out the words on the screen.

“I can’t see because I’m wearing white.” Taeyong complains.

Ten attempts to help with the situation, stretching himself and his brown dress shirt, positioning himself behind Taeyong.

Taeyong leans on Ten’s outstretched limbs, his shoulder on Ten’s chest.

“No. I have to do this instead.” Ten switches his position to the front, covering Taeyong’s white sweater.

Taeyong leans closer, his face right above Ten’s arm. A faint scent dances on his nose, clean and fresh, strangely addicting. He inhales and glances at Ten as he makes conversation. He rests his hand on the edge of Ten’s chair, hoping to bask more in his aroma.

“What songs do you listen to these days?” Taeyong reads a fan comment.

Ten moves his hand down and sifts through his phone.

Taeyong stretches his neck closer to Ten, the tips of his hair touching Ten’s head. He glances at the camera, making sure to not make his intentions obvious.

“It’s a sad song.” Ten finally picks a song, playing it.

Taeyong snickers. “Why do you always listen to sad songs?” He comments.

Ten looks at him, a slightly embarrassed grin on his face. “Okay, I will pick dance songs.” He looks through his song list again.

Taeyong dives in as Ten talks about Justin Timberlake’s song. He cocks his head as close he can to the younger’s personal space and inhales deep. “Oooh!” He exclaims, shaking his head giddily. “I love it!” He then concentrates on the song, realizing he is losing his control. Saying his inner thoughts so boldly just because it matches with the situation is reckless. He makes a mental note not to get too caught up in his feelings especially on broadcast.

He nibbles on his lower lip, half of him swimming in Ten related ideas and the other half trying to get the Live going. Before he knows it, he’s dancing cutely in front of Ten, and while he recovers from getting called cute by the person in question, Ten links arms with him for another dance. He stiffens up, a smile forcing itself on his lips as they both work hard to dance freestyle. He takes a deep breath, pausing to listen to the song, then dances along with Ten, using this chance to enjoy the moment, happy memories of them dancing together as trainees flashing in his head. They get caught up in the fun and before long, they run out of battery. They hurriedly close the broadcast and high five, their fingers interlocking with each other. They squeeze each other’s hand and grin, both satisfied for a job well done.

Ten stretches his arms and legs while still sitting on the white plastic chair. His brown dress shirt sloughs down with gravity, falling on his small frame.

Taeyong swallows, catching the graceful act in the corner of his eye as he bids farewell to the staff who supervised their V Live. “Tennie! Let’s go.” A small smile plays on his lips.

Ten’s face brightens and he quickly stands beside Taeyong. “Let’s eat!”

Taeyong nods, moving a step closer to the younger so their shoulders graze, that bit of contact sending giddy butterflies in his stomach. He looks at Ten, mesmerized at his side profile, almost fairytale-like, and his skin, always so beautiful, with just a small touch of brown blending well with a slightly pale complexion. He blinks, warmth welling up inside him. “This is nice.” He says.

“Hmm?” Ten meets his gaze.

“Working with you.”

Ten’s lips curl into a smile, his eyes smiling along with it. “It is.”

“It’s been a while.”

Ten nods.

Taeyong places a hand across Ten’s shoulder and pulls him close. “I’m glad we get to do this together. Just you and me.”

Ten looks at him, as if processing what he just said. He chuckles.

“What?” a blush shoots on Taeyong’s face, becoming self-conscious.

“Why are you being so cheesy all of a sudden?”

Taeyong laughs nervously, still pulling Ten close, unable to take his hand off the smaller guy’s shoulder.

“You’re being sentimental because it’s our first VLive together?”

“It’s not our first. We did one in Ukraine.” Taeyong pauses. “But I still really liked the V Live today. Is that so wrong?” He asks Ten teasingly.

Ten shakes his head, his lips in a bit of a pout. “You’re cute, hyung.” He pinches Taeyong’s cheek.

Taeyong can’t help but smile, his ears now beet red.

Ten laughs, his finger pointing at Taeyong’s face. “You’re so red!”

Taeyong releases Ten and hides his face with both of his hands, laughing nervously.

“Let me see! Let me see!” Ten’s hands are on Taeyong’s, trying to force them off the embarrassed boy’s face.

“Ten!” He stands still, hands down, eyes on the younger.

Ten bites his lower lip, forcing himself not to laugh. His eyes are sparkling, clearly amused at the almost upset expression on Taeyong’s face. Ten pats his back apologetically and leads him back to walking. After a few minutes of walking in silence, Ten finally opens his mouth, a thought coming to mind. “Hyung!” He faces Taeyong.

Taeyong looks at Ten, curious what he’s so upbeat about.

“Should we?” Ten lifts his fingers up his mouth as if drinking from an invisible glass. He wiggles his eyebrows, waiting in anticipation for the older’s response.

Taeyong pauses, thinking about their schedule. “Alright. We don’t have anything else for today, right?”

Ten nods.

“But let’s not get too drunk.”

Ten pouts. “You mean let’s not stuff ourselves.” He groans, more worried about gaining weight than a hangover. “I’ll have to work out tomorrow at this rate.”

Taeyong chuckles, putting his arm across Ten’s shoulders. “We could just go for salad.”

Ten shakes his head. “No! I want some meat!”

Taeyong rubs Ten’s arm. “Yeah! We’ve been working hard, we deserve it!”

A sweet smile crawls back on Ten’s lips, happy to hear Taeyong’s words.

A block and a half of walking and they arrive at the samgyeopsal place they frequent with the other members. They come in and settle at a private booth, opting for some privacy. They order a basic platter, two bowls of rice, kimchi jjigae, and a bottle of soju.

Although Ten is the younger, Taeyong insists on grilling the meat, garlic, and kimchi. “Ten, try this.” Taeyong lifts a grilled piece of meat and places it on top of Ten’s rice.

Ten gladly wolfs it down with some kimchi and an assortment of side dishes, a contented grin on his face. “You should have the next one, Hyung.” He takes out a lettuce, picks out a thick piece from the grill and pairs it with kimchi, garlic, red pepper paste, and cucumber kimchi. He neatly folds the vegetable into a deliciously packed bomb of samgyeopsal heaven. “Hyung.” He offers it to Taeyong.

Taeyong opens his mouth and takes it all in, chewing like he’s eating food from the gods.

In no time, they finish their meal and the lone bottle of soju, both downing the last shot. They split the bill and exit the restaurant, feeling warm in their stomachs.

“That was nice.” Ten rubs his tummy. “But I have to work extra hard tomorrow.”

Taeyong pats him on the back. “Ten-ah, want to go for round two?”

Ten looks at him in disbelief. “Am I hearing things?” His hand is on his mouth.

Taeyong looks at him in silence.

Ten laughs. “Okay, okay. Beer?”

Taeyong slings his arm on Ten’s shoulder. “Sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now! I plan on putting out long chapters, so the next one might not come right away, but I'll do my best to get it done before the next month. :D
> 
> What did you think of the first chapter? I'd love to know your thoughts! :)


	2. Contact

“Why are we doing this in my room again?” Ten sets a pack of cold beer on the floor, pulling out a foldable table from underneath his bed.

Taeyong looks around. “Because I have a roommate.”

Ten’s room is decorated simply. A few art pieces are pinned on the wall. A shelf is mounted just above a small desk, filled with books and a jewelry box most likely for his large collection of earrings, bracelets, and necklaces. Two small pots of succulents sit by the window, the black out curtains drawn to the side. His bed is by the window and opposite is his open closet, a line of clothes hangs on top and at the bottom is a three-level dresser.

“I’m sure Johnny won’t mind.” Ten opens a bag of Jalapeno Dorito’s and sits on the floor by his bed.

Taeyong sits beside him, letting out a grunt as he rests his back on the edge of the bed. “The others might want to drink, too. We still have practice tomorrow.” He stretches his feet under the table.

“And you don’t?” Ten squints his eyes, looking at the older judgingly.

Taeyong grits his teeth.

Ten’s nose scrunch and he chuckles. “Okay okay, I’ll let you have this one, Hyung.” He opens a can of beer and hands it to Taeyong. Then, he opens a can for himself. “Cheers!”

They clink the cheapest alcohol they could find in the convenience store and take a long swig.

“Long day?” Ten asks, putting his beer down.

Taeyong shakes his head. “Just…thinking.”

Ten plants his elbow on the table, his chin resting on his hand. He glances at Taeyong, observing him. “About?”

Taeyong gulps down the rest of his beer. “Let’s not talk about that right now.”

“You sure? You look like you need to let it out.” Ten watches Taeyong, the older now opening another can of beer. “Hyung.” Ten grabs Taeyong’s wrist, stopping him from drinking. “Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?” Concern is laced in Ten’s eyes. This is the first time he is seeing the older in this state ever since that scandal after debut.

Taeyong grins, gulping down his second can, his cheeks flush pink.

Ten pushes his bottom lip forward, frustrated. “Hyung, you’re drunk.”

Taeyong smiles. “Am I?”

Ten shakes his head. “Okay, that’s enough.” He reaches out, taking the third can of beer Taeyong is attempting to open.

“I want one more! You drink too! Tennie! Drink!” Taeyong protests, pulling the can away.

Ten scoffs. “Oh my god. I can’t believe this.”

“Drink! I’ll stop if you finish one can!” Taeyong negotiates, speech slurred.

“Shhh!!!” Ten places a hand on Taeyong’s mouth, afraid the kids might here and barge in.

Taeyong closes his eyes. “Your hand is warm.”

Ten pulls his hand away, eyebrows scrunched. “Okay, you’ve had enough. Time to go.”

“NO!!!” Taeyong whines.

Ten’s jaw slackens, then his expression softens, his heart aching from seeing Taeyong’s conflicted expression, eyebrows raised, eyes glassy, and lips curled down. He takes a deep breath, releases his hold on the can, and pats Taeyong's back. "Alright alright. Do what you want Hyung."

Ten finishes his first can and downs a second one, shaking his head at the unfortunate state of the older, now hunched on the table. He places an arm around Taeyong, pulling him close so he'd rest his head on his shoulder. Occasionally, his hand travels to Taeyong’s head, his fingers stroke his hair, strands at the brink of drying from so much treatment.

Taeyong eases into Ten's shoulder, his head fitting into his neck like a puzzle piece.

Ten opens another can and takes a long swig, drinking as much as he can. His hand continues to caress the other's hair.

Taeyong opens his heavy eyelids, eyes on Ten's side profile. "Ten."

Ten turns to Taeyong, face flushed.

Taeyong leans toward Ten, his face a breath away. His eyelids shut, and he fills the distance, his lips meet Ten's.

Ten's eyes widen, unsure what's happening.

Taeyong's lips move, awkwardly trying to taste the irresistible soft and supple cherries. His lips purse, relishing the plush feeling.

Ten's heart pounds in his chest, the beating drumming in his ears. His lips hang, his eyes close, and he eases into the kiss.

Taeyong purses his lips again, softly pressing his shaking lips against Ten's.

Ten feels Taeyong’s breath, hard and earnest. He parts his lips and kisses Taeyong.

Taeyong freezes for a moment, the sweetness hitting him, the sensation of Ten’s lips moving against his making his mind whirl. He kisses back, bolder.

Their lips press against each other, clumsy, and nerves all around. Their hands are awkward and limp on the sides, unsure where to touch.

Music starts to flood the room, as if on cue, the universe graces their moment with an 8-bit theme song. The world stops spinning for Taeyong and he pulls away, out of breath, lips red and used. His head turns to the table, his phone blinking and vibrating. He picks it up, swiping the dismiss button on his alarm. Home time. Five minutes until curfew. He brings his attention to Ten.

Ten's eyes are on him, confused, lips kissed, ears red, and cheeks glowing.

"Ten, I...."

"You should go." Ten scrambles up his feet, heading for the door.

Taeyong grips his phone and picks up his bag from the floor. "S-see you tomorrow." He manages to say before Ten closes his bedroom door. Taeyong quickly presses on the elevator button and almost runs to his dorm room as soon as he gets off, careful not to miss curfew. He rushes to his bedroom and sinks on the floor.

"You alright?" Johnny asks, looking up from his phone.

Taeyong darts his head toward the bottom bunk.

Johnny simply stares, his lower body tucked under the covers.

Taeyong chuckles, a nervous habit. "Yeah." He quickly places his bag on his desk and steps out the bedroom, heading to the only private place he can hide in a dorm of nine people, the bathroom. He nibbles on his thumb, staring at Ten’s number on his phone. He switches nibbling on his lower lip, his index finger hovering on the call button. He almost drops his phone, the device vibrates and blinks, Ten’s call incoming.

“Hello.” Taeyong answers in an almost whisper.

“Are you home?” Ten asks.

“Yeah. I just got in.”

“Okay. Good.” Ten pauses. “Then…b-”

“W-wait. Ten…”

“Yeah?”

“Uhm…I-I’m not…drunk…anymore.”

Ten chuckles. “Okay.”

“I-I mean…are you…drunk?” Taeyong strains his ear, making sure to hear every sound coming from the other line.

“…”

“Ten?” Taeyong asks, worried the other hang up.

“No…just a bit tipsy.”

“Yeah, me too.” Taeyong answers, relieved.

They both fall silent, listening to their pounding hearts and the occasional muffling sounds from the other end of the line.

“Hyung…” Ten finally speaks up.

“Yeah?” Taeyong almost instantly responds.

“You should probably sleep.” Ten suggests.

Taeyong looks at the clock on his phone. “Oh. Uhh…yeah. I should.”

“Good luck with practice tomorrow.”

“Yeah. Thanks.” Taeyong presses the tip of his ear. “Ten…I…”

“Good night.” Ten hangs up.

Taeyong stuffs his phone in his pocket and runs his fingers through his hair. He looks at the mirror, his fingers touching his lips where Ten’s had been. His face flushes red, remembering what transpired. He takes a deep breath and marches to his bedroom, falling asleep as soon as his body touches the bed.

The following day goes by in a flash. Taeyong finds himself back at the dorm, breaking into a nervous sweat in front of the open elevator. They live in the same building. Of course, this is inevitable. Taeyong’s mind runs in panic, but he keeps his face composed. "Ten." The name of whose lips he just kissed last night escapes his mouth.

"Hyung." The term of endearment escapes Ten’s mouth at the same time, voice coming out higher than normal.

Taeyong steps inside the elevator, taking his place beside the younger. Their eyes linger, but their limbs hang on the sides, fingers fidgeting on themselves. "Oh, you're not getting off?" Taeyong observes as the elevator door closes.

"Ah!" Ten exclaims.

Taeyong caresses Ten's hair like a kitten. "Aww you cutie." he says with an amused grin, unable to stop himself from fawning over the other’s lapse.

Ten's ears shoot red and an evident pink flushes on his foundation free face. His hand quickly travels to his face, looking down, attempting to cover his blush.

Taeyong brings his hand down, leaving it loose between them, deciding to not pursue with more teasing. He presses his floor number and clears his throat, remembering something. "Have you seen my headphones? They weren't in my bag today."

Ten looks at him quizzically, trying to recall. "I'm not sure." He pauses. "Do you think you left it in my room?"

"Did I?" A question directed at himself.

"Do you want to check?"

"If it's ok."

"Of course." Ten presses his floor number.

Taeyong's heart beats louder, the events from last night rushing back. "Were you going to get dinner?" He attempts to make small talk.

Ten nods.

"By yourself?"

"The kids are still at practice."

The elevator door opens. They both step out and walk to the shared dorm room of Ten and the minor members of the group. They say nothing more all the way to Ten's room.

Ten goes to his desk. "Are these yours?"

Taeyong steps beside him and checks. "So that's where they were."

"I thought they were mine." Ten rummages through the bag hanging on his chair and takes out a similar pair of earphones. "Oh." He chuckles. "Sorry about that."

"Ah no. It's my fault. I forgot to keep them last night." The air suddenly gets thick, their eyes meet as soon as he utters the last words.

They stand in silence. Ten is partly leaning on the desk, his hip hitched to the corner as if it's the only thing keeping him from wilting into a nervous wreck. He keeps his hands close, fingers curled into a clumsy fist, guarding himself and at the same time stopping himself from doing something rash.

Taeyong stands awkwardly, his feet flat on the floor, toes curled and fiddling with his socks.

The moment keeps on, silence settling all around like fog on a cold day. But their stares are loud, full of questions and thoughts only their bodies can act on.

Ten's hand travels to Taeyong's denim jacket, fingers gripping the rough cloth. He edges closer, a foot stepping forward. His heels lift, balls of his feet carrying his weight. He plants a kiss on Taeyong, lips grazing ever so lightly.

As Ten’s heels fall back on the floor, Taeyong swoops down, trailing the shorter's lips. He cups his face and takes his mouth, a tiny quiver to his lips, carefully kissing and feeling every part like nursing the tiniest flame as it crackles and engulfs kindling until it laps its way through the firewood and burns a bright and hot dance.

Ten's legs feel weak, every caress and sensation from Taeyong's soft lips feel almost overwhelming. He leans on his desk and grips on Taeyong's jacket tightly, pulling him closer.

Taeyong allows the pull and almost squeaks, Ten's tongue suddenly slipping inside his, the warmth a new sensation. He retaliates and swims in this glorious addition to his tingled senses. He shuts his eyes and feels every sparkle from their mouths. Kissing feels so good.

Ten loses the kiss, forcefully pulling away.

Taeyong snaps out of his trance.

Ten throws his neck back, his lips cherry red and his chest heaving. "Sorry. I forgot to breathe." he says in between breaths.

Taeyong brushes his hair back and chuckles lightly, also feeling breathless.

After a moment, they stare at each other and break out into a shy smile. Like magnets, their fingers find their rightful place and intertwine.

“Dinner?” Taeyong offers.

Ten nods with a toothy grin. “Yes, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here! I hope you enjoyed this one. Thank you for reading and see you on the next chapter! ;)


	3. Comfort

Taeyong is standing by a sofa, old and has weathered the test of time and rambunctious young boys. His phone rings. Jaehyun is calling. "Hello?"

"Hyung. Where are you?"

"I'm at the dorm."

"Did you forget? It's Mark's graduation today."

"Oh yeah. Dinner."

"I'll text you the location." Jaehyun ends the call and a beeping can be heard in the line.

Ten comes out of his bedroom and into the living room, his phone in hand.

Taeyong smiles at him, a trace of disappointment in his eyes. "Tennie...sorry."

Ten cocks his head, unsure where the conversation is going.

"I forgot...It's Mark's graduation today."

"Oh yeah! You talked about that yesterday." He gently hits Taeyong's arm and walks past him. “Why are you saying sorry?”

“Oh. I thought we were going to get dinner together.” Taeyong explains.

Ten chuckles. “You wanted to?” His eyes sparkle.

Taeyong’s cheeks sprinkle with pink.

Ten’s eyes squint with the smile on his lips. “Next time.” He pats Taeyong’s shoulder.

They walk toward the restaurant, a few blocks from their dorm. Ten digs his hands in his jeans, his arms glued to his body.

Taeyong looks on silently and proceeds to take off his jacket. "Here." He hands it to Ten.

Ten halts, looks at the jacket, then shakes his head. "No, I'm alright."

Taeyong clicks his tongue and spreads the jacket over Ten's shoulder. "Don't be stubborn." He grasps Ten's arm, still glued to his body, motioning him to unhinge his hands. Ten obliges and wears the jacket.

Taeyong folds the collar and straightens the dark denim. He grins. "It's too big on you."

Ten's lower lip pushes out into a pout. He slaps Taeyong's chest, palm completely hidden and fingers barely visible from the tip of the jacket.

Taeyong catches his hand and holds it in his keeping him close as they near the restaurant.

"Hyung!" Jaehyun waves toward the two.

"Jaehyunnie!" Ten calls back, pulling his hand off Taeyong's, quickly waving back at the younger.

Taeyong snatches Ten's hat with a grin and puts it over his own head, squashing his dry red hair.

They pile up into the resto and get separated to different rooms, Taeyong with the other 127 members and Ten with the rest of the kids.

A small emotion dances about in Taeyong's belly as the night goes on. He picks up his phone as soon as Mark's VLive ends.

"I wish you were here." Taeyong begins to type but deletes the message. "Are you done eating?" He sends the text and is surprised when the door opens, the kids barging in loudly while singing happy birthday. Taeyong scans the crowd and sees Ten beside Renjun, all smiles. His heart feels warm from the sight. This is what it’s supposed to be, all of them together. He wishes they didn’t have to be in separate groups. He wishes they could all promote together.

Ten places his hands on Taeyong’s shoulders, squeezing them slightly.

Taeyong is taken out of his thoughts, realizing the singing is over and everyone’s just waiting to get a slice of cake. He looks up, meeting Ten’s reassuring smile. He leans his head on the younger’s torso, taking comfort in the moment. It’s little moments like this when he feels like he can rely on Ten, that his shoulder is always there for Taeyong to lean on. It’s uncharacteristic for a dongsaeng, but Ten just manages to be there when Taeyong is at his most fragile moments.

Ten lowers his head and whispers in Taeyong’s ear. “Are you okay?”

Taeyong nods.

Ten sits on a nearby chair and cocks his head, eyes scanning Taeyong’s expression.

Taeyong grins then ruffles Ten’s hair. “I’m okay.”

Ten blinks then squints, obviously not believing the older.

Taeyong pats the back of Ten’s head. “Let’s have some cake.” He says, tone slightly more joyful, attempting to veer Ten’s attention away from his emotions.

“Cake!” Ten sits straight, head turning toward the direction of the pastry like a meerkat paying attention to the surrounding sounds.

“Tennie.” Johnny gives Ten a slice.

“Thanks.” He gives the saucer to Taeyong.

“Another one?” Johnny asks, seeing Ten give the cake to Taeyong.

Ten shakes his head.

Johnny scoffs. “Oh you’re dieting?”

Ten nods, a sigh escaping him. He turns his attention to Taeyong. “How is it, Hyung?”

“Delicious!” Taeyong licks cream on the side of his mouth. “Have some.” Taeyong leads a fork of cake toward Ten’s mouth.

Ten looks at the cake, then at Taeyong.

“Aah.” Taeyong motions for Ten to open his mouth.

Ten obliges, a little sparkle in his eyes as the sweetness reaches his taste buds.

“Good?” Taeyong asks, confirming with the other.

Ten nods and finds another piece waiting for his consumption, the older holding out the fork willingly. Ten waves his hand. “No, no. I mustn’t.” He denies the delectable dessert, tone sad and regretful.

Taeyong nudges the fork forward. “Are you sure? Just one more.”

Ten pouts and holds Taeyong’s hand, turning the fork to his direction. “Don’t encourage me, Hyung.”

Taeyong grins. “Okay, okay.” He happily wolfs down the cake, eating it deliciously to tease Ten who’s looking at him with envy.

“Aigoo.” Johnny places an arm around Ten’s shoulder. “Is this Hyung teasing you, Tennie?”

Ten’s pouty lip rises and he pretends to sob, hiding his face on Johnny’s shoulder.

Johnny makes a shocked expression and plays along, patting Ten’s back and looking at Taeyong disappointedly.

Taeyong’s grin disappears as a slightly bitter taste pools on the tip of his tongue. He bites his lower lip. “Did I go too far?” He rises from his chair and proceeds to comfort Ten. “I’m sorry.” He squats, trying to peak at Ten’s face. “Tennie, I’m sorry. I’ll buy you a matcha latte?”

Ten stops his fake sobbing and looks at Taeyong, face grinning. “Thank you.”

“Wait, you were just faking it?” Taeyong asks, dumbfounded.

Ten and Johnny look at each other, surprised that Taeyong didn’t notice the obvious. They laugh hysterically.

“Seriously? You didn’t notice how fake Ten’s sobbing was?” Johnny confirms.

Taeyong shakes his head, placing a hand over his face, his ears red from embarrassment.

“Guys! Guys!” Johnny calls the attention of the group and proceeds to tell the story to everyone.

After a load of laughter and teasing, they all gather into groups again to head back to the dorm.

As they near the dorm, Taeyong walks beside Ten. “Come on.” He places a hand over his shoulder. “Matcha time.”

“Now?”

Taeyong nods.

Ten grins and allows himself to be led away from the group, toward the direction of the coffee shop nearby.

As soon as they turn the corner, Taeyong holds Ten’s hand.

Ten looks at him, smirking. “Sneaky.”

“Sorry. Is it uncomfortable?” Taeyong clarifies.

Ten shakes his head, squeezing Taeyong’s hand.

A little blush shoots Taeyong’s cheeks, a happy smile lifting the corner of his lips. He relishes in the comforting warmth, etching it in his memory as another week of countless practice looms ahead. He sees the coffee shop and pouts, unable to hide his disappointment that the moment could not be longer. He releases Ten’s hand.

Ten sees the change in Taeyong’s expression and chuckles. “Aigoo. Hyung, you’re so cute.” He rushes to the coffee shop and stops by the door, hand on the handle. “Hurry, Hyung!” He calls out.

Taeyong follows Ten and they both come out the shop with a glass of warm matcha tea on one hand. They slowly march toward the dorm, Taeyong leading the way.

Ten slips his free hand on Taeyong’s, intertwining their fingers.

Taeyong glances at Ten, appreciating the gesture.

They walk in contented silence across the park, occasionally sipping their drinks. Then, as soon as they see the dorm, both reluctantly release each other’s hand.

“You have practice this week?” Ten asks, attempting to fill the creeping sadness.

“Lots.” Taeyong grins and brightens up. “We have one this week, too.”

“Yeah.” Ten smiles. “And more next week, I think.”

Taeyong nods. “How do you feel about it? Being busy again.” Taeyong inquires, remembering Ten’s hiatus after his knee surgery.

“Great! I’m nervous, but I feel more alive, I guess.” Ten admits. “I’m just glad I healed well and I can dance again.”

“And sing!” Taeyong adds. “Your singing has improved so much.” He pats him on the back.

Ten’s smile widens. “Thank you.”

Taeyong caresses the back of Ten’s head. “Are you excited?”

“Very! But also extremely nervous.” Ten bites his lower lip.

Taeyong squeezes Ten’s shoulder. “I am, too. It’s our first duet!” He grins excitedly.

Ten’s nose scrunches and he beams, his eyes sparkling.

“This reminds me of that time we danced together for that show with EXO sunbaenim.”

“Oh yeah, we danced to Sechskies sunbaenim’s song.” Ten bites his lip again. “But this time we’ll also be singing.”

The elevator door opens and both enter. Taeyong presses their respective floor numbers. “Don’t worry, the other members will also be there, so it will be just like our promos with The 7th Sense.”

“The 7th Sense. That was about two years ago.” Ten looks at the changing numbers on the elevator.

Taeyong squeezes Ten’s shoulder. “You’ll be alright.” He pulls him close for a side hug. “You’re going to do great.”

Ten nods, looking at Taeyong’s reassuring smile.

The door dings. Ten steps out and faces Taeyong. “Thanks for the tea, Hyung.” He smiles and gives the older a small wave.

Taeyong waves back and the elevator door closes.

 

\---

Taeyong scrambles to his cellphone on the sound system, flipping it over to check the time. 1:30am. He brushes his hair back, damp with sweat. He sinks onto a chair, looking up at the ceiling, hands dangling on his sides. Yet another night at the practice room. It’s exhausting, but it’s nice to be busy. Taeyong huffs, agreeing with himself.

"Hyung."

Taeyong lifts his head and is greeted with a cold bottle on his cheek. "Aah!" He jolts and almost falls off the chair.

Ten cackles, grabbing his hand in an attempt to stop his fall.

"Yah!" Taeyong hisses.

Ten grins. "Sorry sorry." He opens the water bottle and bows his head, offering the drink to Taeyong.

Taeyong gulps the water down and observes the younger, tinkering with the sound system.

"One more?" Ten asks, a sparkle in his eyes.

Taeyong sighs. He places the empty water bottle on the table and begrudgingly stands, walking to his spot in their dance routine. It’s the only day he’s practicing with Ten this week, so he obliges despite feeling weary.

Ten hits play and hurriedly takes his position in front of Taeyong. They take a deep breath and dance, fully focused, and with full energy like they aren't already spent. Taeyong does his best to match Ten’s energy and grace, each movement delicate and fluid as if married to the song. Their shoes squeak against the floor, echoing sharply throughout the practice room. Their bodies move without much thought, muscles shifting according to memory. Taeyong and Ten move as one, ignoring exhaustion away for one last push, taking the final step, facing each other as the song ends. The last squeak of their shoes dissipates into the practice room and stillness follows, heavy breathing and pounding chests echo in the dance floor. Their eyes meet, chests heaving. As if part of the dance routine, in unison, their cheeks rise and lips crack into a smile.

"Finally!" Ten exclaims, satisfied with their performance. "Home time!" He scrambles toward his things.

Taeyong grins, Ten's infectious energy rubbing on him. He wipes his sweat dry and zips his belongings in his bag. He takes off his shirt, now damp, and puts on a new pair, the strong scent of fabric conditioner gracing his nose. He glances over and sees Ten doing the same, his pale back exposed for a second. Taeyong slings his backpack over his shoulder, walking over to the light switch by the door.

Ten follows along, bag on his back, and phone in hand.

"All good?" Taeyong confirms.

Ten looks around one last time and nods. He takes a step closer to Taeyong, reaching for the switch. He clicks the light off and feels Taeyong suddenly so close to him. Ten gulps, his heart races.

Taeyong's heart pounds in his chest, the unexpected proximity affecting him more than he thought.

The darkness envelopes them, only the sliver of light seeping through the thick foggy glass on the door laps at their skin. The faint silhouette of their faces slowly come together, Taeyong leaning forward. He kisses, gently, Ten's lips, and slowly pulls back, trying to make out the other's expression.

A hitch gets caught in Ten's throat and he almost gasps for air before lunging forward like a magnet attracted to metal. His hands press on Taeyong's chest then his fingers grip the neck of his shirt, pulling him to his level, his lips instantly making contact with Taeyong's.

Taeyong melts into the kiss, his knees almost giving way. His bag slides down his shoulder and onto the floor along with the restraint he put upon himself. His hand travels to the straps on Ten’s shoulders and slips them off, his bag falling behind him. Taeyong’s hands lace around Ten's waist and with all the strength he has left he lifts him and pins him to the wall, kissing him deeper as he strains to keep him held up.

Ten clings on Taeyong’s shoulders and gasps as Taeyong moves his lips from his mouth to his neck, his tongue warm and breath tantalizing. “What are we doing?” Ten manages to say.

“I don’t know.” Taeyong says as his lips part from Ten’s now flushed neck. He slowly releases Ten from his hold, allowing him to stand. Gently, he strokes Ten’s cheek and smiles, noticing the flushed warmth of his face. He presses his forehead on his and looks him in the eye, orbs glimmering with the faint light streaming into the room. “It feels good.” He confesses and takes his lips again, a gentle and soft caress bearing his affection that mere words cannot express.

Ten holds Taeyong’s hands, cradling them as if to affirm the similar way their hearts are beating.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This took me so long to update. But here it is! I hope this was alright. Feel free to comment and let me know what you think. :)


End file.
